How to Hide a Smile
by Versus
Summary: It's been years since she'd first seen the blonde, since she'd first fallen in love. But, now as years pass by, she's realized. He's not for her. So, with the help of an unwilling sister and a hostile cousin, Hinata's on a quest to find someone new.


Perhaps she should've seen it sooner, before she'd fallen head over heels for him. Maybe she should've given up when she realized it. If only she'd really looked closely and thought about it.

A sigh left her lips, and a hand idly traced the edge of the bar. Another hand twirled through her long hair, and her clear white eyes stared out at the village in front of her. Lights shone all along the small buildings underneath and the cool air swept at her nightgown. She turned at the call of her name, and slowly stepped in.

"Hm…? You needed something?" her soft voice was soft and melodic.

She turned to smile at her younger sister, who stood in the doorway, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

Hanabi stared at her older sister, their eyes were the same, and their hair was the same, but that was where similarities stopped. Just like their personalities, their bodies were built for their personalities.

Hanabi had become lean, tall, and tan, already a head taller than her sister, she was considered a skilled shinobi. Hinata was elegant, slender, and pale-skinned, she had become the fair maiden many said her grandmother was.

But now, Hinata hadn't been out of that godforsaken room for days. Accepting food from servants and taking a bath in her private bathing room, Hinata hadn't stepped foot out of the house for two weeks.

Hanabi knew what it was. It was obvious. After all, she had already examined Hinata fully enough to know that her older sister had fallen for the annoying blonde. And it never helped that he went head over heels for a pink-haired brat. Yes, Hanabi harbored a deep hatred for the Fifth Hokage's apprentice; the way she pranced around, it seemed like she owned the world.

But the reason Hanabi was standing, unsure of herself, at her older sister's door was not for her hatred. No, she was worried for the sister she had come to love, for the sister she secretly admired. All those womanly traits she could not have were reflected in the woman in front of her.

"You needed something?" the question was repeated again, this time a small smile appeared on Hinata's face, her head tilted slightly, and a hand was lifted up to her face, to cover the small show of mirth.

Hanabi nodded slightly, "Father is worried for your health and safety. He has sent me here to persuade you to come and see the new garden."

Smiling sadly, Hinata just shook her head, turning to look down at the village again, "They made a garden, to try and lure me out of my room. I'll see to it eventually, I suppose. After all, since when has moping done me any good…"

Slowly, Hinata walked off her balcony and into her room, closing the sliding panel behind her, she sat down on her bed, and patted the side next to her. Obediently, Hanabi sat next to her sister, hands folded patiently in her lap.

Hinata sighed and looked up, as if looking through her wooden ceiling and to the clear starry night. "I thought I loved him, and I'd die if I didn't have him…" a small sad smile graced her lips, "You must know who I'm talking about. I make it too obvious…"

Hanabi just shrugged, "That idiot doesn't deserve you."

A small giggle escaped Hinata's lips as she tried to reprimand her sister, "Don't say that, Hanabi! He's a good man. But… Anyways, I've thought about it and…" Her hands fiddled with her hair some more, stroking one clump over and over again, "I never really loved him. I suppose it was only a childish crush." She looked up, eyes shining with new energy, "I want to find someone else." She then turned eagerly to her sister, "Hanabi, you need to help me!"

Hanabi stared. She'd learned many times before that staring was wrong, but at this point, it didn't seem really inappropriate, "… You expect me to help you. With boy problems." Really, Hanabi was never the best way to look to for boy help. After all, she'd probably never approached another boy in any romantic sense ever. Even at the age of 15, Hanabi had yet to experience what so many others called a "crush" it seemed to many that Hanabi harbored no feelings for anything, and thus was a perfect killing machine…

Hinata giggled at Hanabi's expression, and her hands went down to her skirt, smoothing the wrinkles out. This had become an unhealthy habit of hers. "It's nothing like you have to actually go up and talk to them. Just tell me about some nice ones, is all. I'm sure you've heard _some _gossip at the training grounds. The Hyuuga females have been known gossipers…"

Hanabi shrugged, "Sasuke's a renewed item in every girl's eye. The new kazekage has become an object of affection. That's about it. Why don't you try for someone like Kiba, huh? Lotsa people say he has a humungo crush on you."

Once again, the singsong giggle filtered through Hinata's lips, partially at Hanabi's slang and partially at the notion of her childhood friend Kiba, a small blush spread across her cheeks as her hands brushed at her skirt, "I doubt he does. I mean… Ah, I'm not sure…" She giggled slightly.

Hanabi blinked, then grinned just slightly, "Ah, have you been developing a crush on the young Kiba?"

Hinata blinked, and she quickly rubbed her cheeks, willing the blush to vanish, "O-of course not! …Although, you have to admit, he _has_ grown…"

It was true, a physical change came in Kiba after the chuunin exams. Soon, he had become taller, and more built. Many girls now seemed to notice the boy more and his change in attire drew attention. Not to mention, the small dog that he used to carry in his jacket was now the size of a horse, and just having that thing trotting next to him _had _to draw attention.

Hanabi shrugged, "Whatever. Dad's probably gonna call soon, I'm late for practice. I'll see you later." She hopped smoothly off of the bed and quickly sprinted out. Hinata just watched, a small smile on her face as she got off as well.

Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe there was something to look forward to.

A/N: WOOT! My first attempt at writing something that resembles a romantic fic. XD But because I have no experience at all in this stuff, I'm going to fill it with random emotional stuff. Yay for emotions. This will be a slightly more light-hearted fic with more nonsense and all that other random stuff that Hell's Gift doesn't have. So, have fun.

By the way, this fic will include Kiba x Hinata, Gaara x Hinata, and Sasuke x Hinata. Because everyone loves Hinata. (Or at least I do… Hinata needs more love… 3)

The main pairing is NOT totally thought up of yet, and feedback from the reviewers could help in me making my final decision. 

And if you hate Hinata and like flaming authors who write about Hinata, you're an imbecile.

But if you aren't, then you're welcome to continue enjoying this fic:D

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Of course, if I DID own Naruto, Kabuto would be the secret mastermind behind Akatsuki. And Hinata would be uberly strong and cool. But I don't own Naruto. So… Yeah… … … Not that Hinata isn't cool… She's awesome…**


End file.
